The God That Walked Hand In Hand With Fear
by SherlokiPotter
Summary: After the events of Avengers, Loki ends up being hunted by Thanos and the last remaining Chitauri. Somehow he ends up in Arkham, Gotham City where he teams up with a certain Dr Crane. But what will happen when Loki starts to dismiss Crane for being a lowly mortal? He'll never underestimate the good Doctor again... - No slash!


Loki sat in his prison cell; his back leant against the cold, hard wall. He looked up as the door swung open and Thor entered. He visited him at least once a day but Loki knew he'd heard him down here getting a report from the guards more than once. Thor sat on the chair in the corner. He didn't say anything for the first 10 minutes just sat there staring at what his little brother had become. If Loki didn't have that ridiculous muzzle on he'd been strapped to on Midgard then he would have sighed, done anything. He hated it when Thor just sat and stared at him. Trying to work him out. Like he would. Thor was stupid. All he knew was how many different ways you could kill a Frost Giant!

'Brother' Thor said softly. Loki cringed at it. _I'm not your brother! Why can't you get it through your pathetic skull that I am not your brother?! _Loki thought. Thor saw Loki's reaction and sighed.

'You are my brother Loki and I do not care if you think that you are not! You are' Loki rolled his eyes. _If this is going to be some heart warming brotherly speech then just kill me now!_

'Brother please! You might not be my brother by blood but by bond we are brothers! We played together! Grew up together! Why did you suddenly change? I do not understand! You were my mischievous little brother then suddenly you turn into this!' Thor brought his head in his hands for a moment then looked up. 'Why did you do it?' he said slowly. Loki rolled his eyes again and with his hands gestured to the muzzle. 'I understand now about why you wanted to destroy Jotunheim! Finding out about your true parentage and what happened to you. Father explained it to me but what you did on Midgard! I don't understand why you would do that!' Thor started to shout now. Loki kept his head down. Thor stood up and walked over to Loki. He brought out a key and unlocked the muzzle. 'Father told me not to this but I want answers. And if you give me them then you have a better chance of a less severe punishment' he walked back to his chair and sat down. Loki rubbed his jaw where the mask had been digging into his skin then looked at Thor.

'Explain' demanded Thor. Loki stayed silent and continued to look at Thor. 'Loki! Please answer me!' Thor started to become angry. _What am I doing? He will never answer me! _Thor sighed then stood up and walked back over to Loki to put the muzzle back on, he hesitated when he heard Loki whisper something.

'Pardon?'

'He is coming' Loki said.

'What do you mean? Who is coming?' Thor bent down in front of his bother 'Loki tell me! Who is coming?' Loki stayed silent and Thor stood back up. He sighed and put the muzzle back on. He opened the door and took one last look at his brother then left.

Loki jumped as he heard the door bang. He snapped back into reality and realised Thor had gone. He brought his legs up to his chest and rapped his arms round them. _No, no, no! How could I ever think I was safe here? I'm not! Where ever I go he will follow! He's coming! I can feel him! He's found me! He's coming! He's- _Loki looked up as he heard the screams of the guards echo throughout the halls. He cautiously stands up as the doors are blown off their hinges. Next thing he knows he's been flung against the wall.

'Hello Loki Odinson' came a crisp, cold voice from the doorway. Loki took a step back as the Other walked into the room 'or should it be Loki Laufeyson? Hmm I still don't know why you call yourself an Odinson? Anyway we've been looking for you! You really think you can hide from us? From him?' he laughed 'Get him' he waved his hand and several Chitauri entered and grabbed Loki. 'Not all of the Chitauri were caught in the blast those humans caused. And the remaining few want revenge. On you' The Other walked up to him and ripped off the muzzle, he smiled then snapped his fingers. The Chitauri tightened their grip on Loki and dragged him out of the door. They were mid way on the Bifrost when they could hear the sounds of hoofs. The Other turned around and came face to face with the Odin Allfather.

'Hello Allfather' he said coolly.

'Who are you and what are you doing?' he demanded walking up to them.

'It does not matter for who I am. For what I am doing well he failed which means he must suffer the consequences' he pointed at Loki.

'Loki is to face justice here for the all crimes he has committed'

'And what will that be? Banishment? Imprisonment? Not nearly enough punishment. We plan to do something a lot more… suitable'

'And what will that be?'

'Oh we plan to break him, again. After we've finished with him you can have him back. Depending on whether there will be anything left mind you' he smiled.

'Again? You mean you have punished him before? Explain yourself'

'When my master and I discovered Loki floating in space we rescued him. He knew he could use him to get the tesseract so he broke him down and built him back up. Now I've come to retrieve him to face his punishments so if you'll excuse us, my master is waiting' he smiled again and turned around gesturing the Chitauri to drag Loki with them.

'Halt! Do you really think I shall let you continue?' shouted Odin.

'It would be wise if you would' said the Other turning back around to face him.

'Loki is going no where!'

'Fine then' the Other waved his hand and five Chitauri let go off Loki and pounced on Odin. Odin summoned Gungnir and sparks ran high as metal clashed with each other. The Other realising that Odin was winning summoned his own weapon and started on the Allfather. This was when Loki took his chance. They were near the Bifrost opening and if he could just reach it then he could escape. He saw the Other now fighting Odin and he knew he was distracted. He head-butted one of the Chitauri grabbing onto him then kicked the other one in the stomach. He then kicked them both again and when they both let go he ran. He ran as fast as he had ever run in his life. He ran into the observatory and found Heimdall laid on the floor unconscious. He grabbed his sword and placed it in the middle of the room activating the Bifrost. He didn't care where it took him; he just wanted to get out of here. Away from everything and everyone. He stepped into the Bifrost then next thing he sees as he looks up are flashing blue lights. He stands up and finds himself surrounded by police officers and swat teams.

'Get down on the ground!' one of them shouted. He sighed then took a step forward and you could hear the sound of the guns moving in their hands. 'Get down on the ground!' they shouted again. Loki was getting tired off this. He's been here 5 minutes and they were already pointing weapons at him. 'Sir, get down on the ground'

'Or what?' Loki shouted getting his voice back. 'You'll shoot me? Go right ahead!'

'Get down on the grou-'

'You do not tell me what to do mortal! Now get out of my way!' he waved his hand and one of the police cars was sent crashing into the other. Screams of passers by echoed through the city and the shouts of police officers through the radios could be heard from where Loki was standing. He sighed. _Just get out of my way mortals! I have not harmed you just merely shown you what I can do, now move! _He takes another step forward then he sees something in the distance. A black figure was swooping down towards him. He tried to move out of the way but he realised it was too late and he was pinned to the ground.

'Get off me! I am a God!' he shouted. The figure mainly brought his hand up and punched him in the face then sprayed some sort of gas making Loki fall into the dark clutches of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D Next chapter will be posted up on my account even though it is to be co-written. ****She's writing about Crane and the other characters whereas I am writing about Loki and the characters around him. So if you enjoyed this then please check out _gracezodiac_'s account who has loads of amazing fics! Thanks for reading! :D Charlotte out! :D **


End file.
